the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
A Game Dev Tycoon playthrough
So recently I've been playing Game Dev Tycoon again. If you want to know why the let's play stopped... I went bankrupt, and I lost the footage of going bankrupt. If I were to continue it, I'd have to start over from the beginning. I also know what I'm doing now (like, it's a good idea to actually use publishers, you gain more of a fanbase and you usually get as much money as you would otherwise), but that doesn't make for an interesting let's play. So, here's the games I made in one playthrough. My company's name was Gemcrafter and these were the games: # Army of Ages (History/Strategy) PC: '''It got a rating of 6.25, sold 13.2k units, and made 61.7k # '''Swan Song (Fantasy/RPG) PC: Yes, I started with some good copies. This ironically titled game got a rating of 6.25, sold 15.9k unites, and made 80.3k # John Enter's Airplanes (Airplane/Simulation) PC: Meant to be a parody and fusion of Sid Meier Games (Sid Meier's Pirates! & Sid Meier's Railroad Tycoon). It got a rating of 8.5, sold 22.7k units, and made 128k. This was my first "good" (7 or higher) game. # Wizards of War (Fantasy/Strategy) PC: It got a rating of 7.75, sold 24.6k units, and made 133k. This was my first top 10 hit with a top sales rank of 10. # NeoTech (Business/Simlation) PC: It got a rating of 8, sold 31.5k unites, and made 189k # Wizard's Errand (Fantasy/Adventure) PC: '''It got a rating of 9.75, sold 301k units, and earned 2.1M in profits. This was the game that got me out of my garage, and it was my first Number 1 game. # '''Ponies! (Virtual Pet/Casual) NES I decided to make a Nintendo series that went game; super game; game 64, etc. This was the first entry in that series. It got a 7.75, sold 1.4 units, and made 1.3M. This was published by another company. # Movie Star (Movies/Simulation) Gameboy Another publishing deal. Scored 7.25, sold 1.3M, and made 980K # Turbo Kart (Racing/Casual) NES Publishing deal. This one went a little better, scoring 8.25, selling 1.9M, making 1.3M in profits, and becoming a Top 10 Hit at number 7. # Planet of the Jellies (Sci-Fi/Adventure) System Despite adventure games doing poorly on the Master System, I got a 9.25 game, sold 1.9M, made 1.6 M and got a back-to-back top 10 hit. This one peaked at number 8. # Second Chance (Life/Simulation) System This was my worst game yet, scoring a 6. As a publishing deal, it sold 680k, and I only made 83.1k. That didn't even pay the rent it took to make it. # Lodia: Your Kingdom (Government/Simulation) Gear This game sunk us to a new low, but it sold a little bit better. It only scored 5.5, but it managed to sell 1M and make us 881K. Probably having more fans saved us. # PlanetBound (School/RPG) Gameboy: Yes, this was meant to be a parody of EarthBound. "School" seemed to be the closest topic to what EarthBound is about, and the SNES wasn't out again. It scored 7.75, sold 237k, and made us another 1.9M. # Summer Camp Games (Sports/Casual) Gameboy Meant to be a parody of Winter Games ''and ''Summer Games, this ended up being one of our biggest successes. It scored a 9, sold 3.2 million, made us 3.9 million, and was another top 10 hit, peaking at number 6. This was our last non-self published game. # Super Ponies (Virtual Pet/Simulation) SNES Our first sequel would be our flagship Ponies! series. Unfortunately, this one was the worst of the series, scoring a 6.75. However, it sold 158k, and made 1M. # Dress Quest (Fashion/RPG) SNES: This odd combination served to be our best game yet. It scored 9.75, sold 1.3M units, scored us 13.9M, and became our next number one hit. # World War IV (Post-Apocalytpic/Strategy) PC: Titled in a way to ensure I'd never make a sequel, this game scored an 8, sold 232.9k units, and made 1.6M. This was only notable for being our first mature title. # Cleave's Adventure (Fantasy/Action) PlayStation: Meant to be a Spyro expy, starring my fighting game cherub dragon, this game scored another 8. It sold 321.2k, made 2.7M, and almost made it into the top 10, peaking at number 11. # My Neighbor, Pinkie Pie (Detective/RPG) Playstation: Named after my fanfiction, this became another massive success. It scored 9.75, sold 1.7M unites, and made 17.6M. As you might have guessed it was another number 1 hit. # Airplanes 2000 (Airplanes/Simulation) Playstation: A parody name on Simcity 2000. This was a sequel to John Enter's Airplanes. It scored 7.5, sold 337.5k units, and made 2.8M. # Gunslinger (Wild West/RPG) Playstation: It scored an 8, sold 400k unites, and made 3.4M. Nothing too notable. # Danger Zone (Airplanes/Actiion) Playstation: I imagined this to be an expy of the Ace Combat series. It scored a 7, sold 325.2k unites, and earned us 2.6M. We were making some decent games, but these last few hadn't hit anything out of the park. # Ponies! 64 (Virtual Pet/Simulation-Casual) N64: The next entry in the Ponies! series would be our first multi-genre game. It scored an 8.75, sold 915.5k, and made 8.8M. It was also our first top 10 hit since My Neighbor, Pinkie Pie, peaking at number 8. # Army of Ages II (History/Strategy) PC: Is it a smart strategy to make a sequel to your first game? Apparently. It scored 9.75, sold 1.7M units, earned 17.7M, and became our next number one hit. # Darklight (Horror/Adventure) PlayStation: Our venture into the Silent Hill stuff didn't work out very well. This became one of our worst games in awhile, scoring 6.25. It still sold 257k, and made 1.5M, but it was still a bump in the road. # Way of the Ninja (Ninja/Action) PlayStation: This is more like it. Scored 8.5, sold 489k units, made 3.5M, and it even became a top 20 hit peaking at number 14. # The Mithril Age (Alternate History/RPG) PS2: Our next game rocked the world. It scored 9.75 (why is this a frequent score? Because you always get three 10's, and a 9). It sold 2 Million units, and made us 25.1M. It was another number 1 hit. Not bad for our first foray into the next generation. # Cleave's Adventure 2 (Fantasy/Action) PS2: Cleave fans were not disappointed with the sequel, doing better than the original. Two back-to-back 9.75 ratings. This one also sold 2M, but was a bit more lax on the success. We made 24.4M, and peaked at number 6. # Genric's Quest (Medieval/RPG) PS2: There's something astounding for getting three nine or higher games in a row. This one got a 9.5, sold 2.2M unites, made 26.2M, and peaked at number 2. # Primordial Ooze (Evolution/Simulation) PS2 However, our success was not self-sustaining. This game only got a 6, but that was just barely enough to be successful. It sold 381.1k, and made 1.1M. # Quickdraw (Wild West/Action) PS2: The same could not be said for Quick Draw, being one of our biggest failures of all time. It scored 5.5, being our worst reviewed game so far. Even though it sold 256.9k unites, we lost 597.8k, over half a million dollars on this thing. # Perfect Ponies! (Virtual Pet/Simulation-Casual) GameCube: When things seem to be bombing, you need to go back to your safe place for awhile. However Nintendo didn't make it easy by dropping their naming conventions for the GameCube. I was thinking of calling this game Ponies! Prime, but I decided on Perfect Ponies! It scored an 8, guiding our way back to success. It sold 698.3k, made 5.3M, and became a top 20 hit, peaking at number 12. # Army of Ages III (History/Strategy) PC: Still trying to regain some ground, we added on to the Army of Ages series. This one scored 8.5, sold 943.7k units, and made 8.8M. It was another top 20 hit, peaking at number 11. We were getting closer, but we needed something to really drive this home. # Turbo Kart: Double Dash!! (Racing/Casual) Gamecube: A sequel to Turbo Kart, named after the real world Mario Kart, was not that thing. It scored 6.75, sold 609.1k, and made 4M. We were getting colder. # Upload (Hacking/Simulation) Cross-platform: Our first cross-platform game seemed to be the correct result. We put this game on the Playsystem 2, mbox, and the Game Sphere. It scored 7.5, sold 757.1k, and made 1.1M. We were getting better, but we still weren't making those groundbreaking games that we had before. # Cleave's Adventure 3 (Fantasy/Action) 2: It's weird how our Spyro expy matched the general consensus to the real-world Spyro series. The first game scored 8. The second one scored 9.75. This one scored 8.5. It sold 1.4M, made 14.7M, and was another top 20 hit, peaking at number 13. # Swan Song II (Fantasy/RPG) 2: When in doubt, make a sequel to a game that no one cared about. Even with back-to-back fantasy games, this one scored 8.5, sold 1.7M units, made 18.1M, and become a top 20 hit, peaking at number 11. # Darklight: Redemptions (Horror/Adventure) Xbox360: Or maybe that's not always the solution. This game only scored 5.75. Even so, it managed 1.1M, and made 10.7M. Still, there were a few sequels that I had to make before I could move on. # Movie Star Nuu (Movies/Simulation) Wii: This one went a little better. We didn't really want to make the first one, because it was a publishing deal, but it was something we had, and so we used it. It did better than our last sequel. It scored 7.75, sold 1.6M units, and made us 17.8M, making up for the disappointment to the Darklight ''sequel. This one even made top 20, peaking at 16. # '''SilverEye 007 (Spy/Action) 360:' We were ready to do a new franchise, and the public couldn't be more excited. It scored 8.75, sold 3.1M units, and made a whopping 38M. It was even our first top 10 hit in awhile, peaking, at number 5. # Runway Star (Fashion/Simulation) Wii: At first glance, casual crap, but when delved into, it scored 7.25, sold 1.8M units, earned us 13.5M, and was another top 10 it. This time it peaked at number 7. # Deus Ex Machina (Cyberpunk/RPG) 360: Meant to be an expy of Deus Ex, it scored 7.75. It sold 3.5M units, and made us 45.3M. It was another top 20 hit, peaking at number 13. # Ponies Nuu (Virtual Pet/Simulation) Wii Our next entry in the series was met with the same general response. We got an 8.5, sold 3 million units, made 34.2M, and another top 20 hit, peaking at number 14. # Genric's Quest II (Medieval/RPG) cross-platform We couldn't have picked a better game to put on both the mbox 360 and the playsystem 3. It scored 9.75, and became a first game to sell more than 10 million units (10.9). It made us 144.1M. It's no surprise that this was another number 1 hit. # Cleave's Adventure 4 (Fantasy/Action) 3 Continuing to mirror the real-world Spyro franchise, Cleave's Adventure bombed critically (unintentionally of course). It scored 5.5, but still sold 1.5M units and made 10.1M. Still better than Enter the Dragonfly though. # Primordial Wars (Evolution/Strategy) PC We must have sucked at using the evolution topic. What was meant to be an expy of Impossible Creatures, turned into a 6.5 game. It sold 1.7M units, and made 13M. # Cityland (City/Simulation) Sapphire What's the Sapphire? The Sapphire is Gemcrafter's first console, with state of the art technology. Our first game for it, turned out... okay. It scored 7, sold 3.9M, and made a good 50M. # The Sacred Art (Martial Arts/RPG) Sapphire We were trying to find out what works on the Sapphire, so we tried to use RPG's. It turns out they work really well on the Sapphire. This game however, gave us another 7. It sold 3.3M, and made 41.1M. But it was a top 20 hit, peaking at 17... despite selling worse than its predecessor. # Princess Dress Up (Fashion/Casual) Sapphire Remember the game that I said was casual crap? Well... this is casual crap. It scored 4.25, our worst ranking game ever. However, because we had a huge and devoted fanbase, we still managed to turn a profit. We sold a 1.2M of these things, and made 1.6M. However, we needed to get back into the public's good graces. # Guitar Zero (Rhythm/Action) Sapphire This might have been the way to do it. It only got a 6.75 from critics, but it sold really well. We sold 4.8M, and made 65.8M off of it. # Chance (Government/Strategy) Sapphire We were still experimenting to see what would work on the Sapphire, and so we created a Risk-like strategy game. It definitely seemed to be a system seller. It scored a 7.5, but sold 8.4M, about as many Sapphires are there were roaming the wild. We made 131.9M and got a top 20 hit, peaking at number 15. We also learned that strategy games work okay on the Sapphire, which is good, because learning is expensive. # Back to the Past (Time Travel/Adventure) Sapphire: Figuring out that you couldn't put adventure games on the Sapphire was... very expensive. It only scored 4.75. Even though it managed to sell 882.1k units (and peak at 52 for some reason), the game lost us 4.7M, our biggest loss yet. We'd need something huge to turn this around. # World Champion Trophy (Sports/Simulation) Sapphire: And this was the game. It got a score of 10. All of the critics gave it a 10 out of 10, a straight perfect game. We sold 15.7M units. At this time we sold between six and eight million Sapphires, the only system the game was for. We made 263.8M on it. It should be no surprise that this was a number one hit. # Genric's Quest III (Medieval/RPG) Sapphire: Our next in this series was pretty good. It scored a 9, sold 12.4M, made us another 203.8M, and was another top 10 hit, tihs time peaking at number 5. # Ponies! Ultimate (Virtual Pet/Simulation-Casual) Sapphire: Well, it was about that time to take a franchise away from Nintendo. The Sapphire's Ponies! scored the best yet, at 8.25. It sold 9.6M, made 152.5M, and was a top 20 hit, peaking at 14. # Dance Pants Pro (Dance/Simulation) Sapphire: '''It was time to be experimental. And experimental didn't really pay off this time. It scored a 7, sold 1.8M units, and made 11.4M. Nothing special. # '''Sword & Shield (Medieval/Action) Diamond: We finally released a successor to the Sapphire. Tying into the name of Gemcrafter, we made the Diamond, a system truly as valuable as its namesake. Our first game scored an 8.25, sold 4.6M, and was a top 10 hit, peaking at number 9. Not bad for a launch title. # Fashion Passion (Fashion/Simulation) Diamond: You know those times when you think something's going to be crap, or get you mocked? Well... this game scored 9.5, sold 26.6M units, and made us 457.7M. I must state that we hadn't sold 6 million Diamonds at this point, and we sold 26.6 million Diamond exclusives. Not surprising anyone, it was a number one hit. # X.E.N.O.N. (Sci-Fi/RPG) Diamond: Having a new console means that you've got to start over figuring out what's good on it. This game wasn't. It scored a 6.5, sold 3.7M units, and made us 44.5M. # Ponies! Online (Virtual Pet/Simulation-Casual) Diamond: MMO's are the most confusing thing in Game Dev Tycoon. Either that, or they're the most pointless. This was our first MMO. It... worked, kind of. We had 20M subscriptions when we had to can the thing. In the course of its life, it generated us 372.3M in revenue; however, when it started costing us 3 Million a week to run it, we had to shut it down. It ended up being only a net gain of 9.2M. It scored 7.75, and peaked at number 14, if you're wondering. # Slayer (Vampire/Action) Diamond: Nothing special here. A 6.25 game, that sold 4.8M units, and made 65.7M. # Army of Generals (Military/Strategy) Diamond: For our last game on the list, I'm sorry to say that there's not much special hehre either. Another 6.25 game, that's currently in the process of selling. Why am I telling you all of this? I don't know. Maybe you'll find it interesting. Maybe it'll help you with your own playthroughs, or maybe you want to make some art of these various games... hint hint... Category:Miscellaneous